Poet Laureate
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan reads poetry to James


**Poet Laureate**

**Pairing: Logan and James **

**Summary: Logan reads James some poetry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**The poems Logan reads James is A Draught of Sunshine by John Keats. Once again I own nothing. **

James pulled his sunglasses down once again, sighing when he saw no sign of Logan. He was supposed to have met the smart boy down at the pool five minutes ago but here he was twenty minutes later still waiting for his boyfriend to show. Letting his glasses slide back over his eyes, James laid back against his favourite sun lounger, giving Logan five more minutes to show.

Just as Logan's five minutes were up, James heard familiar voices, raising his sun glasses once again. Looking over at the doors to the lobby, James spotted Kendall and Carlos entering the pool area, hands tightly intertwined as they bickered mindlessly over something. Spotting their friend, the pair rushed over, Carlos settling himself in Kendall's lap. Laying his sunglasses in his lap, James turned his attention towards the sickeningly adorable couple. The pretty boy couldn't help but smile softly as Carlos laid his head on Kendall's shoulder, the blonde kissing the Latino's head.

"I thought you were spending the afternoon with Logan?" Kendall asked, wrapping an arm tightly around Carlos' waist.

"Yeah so did I. He was supposed to meet me here about half an hour ago but there's no sign of him." James replied his voice dejected.

"Dude its Logan; he's probably gotten caught up in one of his medical textbooks." Carlos joked.

A look of realisation spread across James' face as Carlos' words echoed in his head. Scooping up his sunglasses, James hopped off his sun lounger, turning towards Kendall and Carlos.

"I'm gonna go find Logan, thanks." James said, patting Carlos on the shoulder.

Hooking his sunglasses into the neck of his tank top, James strolled towards the lobby, shooting a smile to a few fellow pool goers he knew. The tall boy jumped to the side as he entered the lobby, allowing the Jennifers' to pass in their usual slow motion. He glanced back to watch them push a poor unsuspecting admirer into the pool.

Pausing at the elevator, James pressed at the button, watching impatiently as the cart began to lower itself down the floors. Tapping his foot, James waited for another couple of minutes, sighing impatiently when the elevator stopped on the third floor. Turning briskly on his heel, James turned towards the stairs.

Using his height to his advantage, James let his legs carry him up the stairs, two at a time. When he reached the second floor, the pretty boy paused for a moment to regain his composure, not wanting to lose his cool in front of Logan. Taking precise steps towards 2J James felt his palms grow sweaty, something that happened whenever he was near Logan.

When he reached the door to 2J, James paused wiping his sweaty palms on the material of his swim trunks. The pretty boy stood there for a few moments, evening his breathing out before he gripped the door handle. Letting the door swing open, James stepped warily into the apartment, eyes warily scanning the empty space.

James sighed sadly when he realised that Logan wasn't in the vicinity, kicking the door closed behind him. James walked slowly over to the couch before dropping back against the bright material. As he slumped against the couch cushions, James realised that he hadn't checked his phone to see Logan had attempted to make contact. Reaching into his pocket, James began to panic when he didn't feel the small device against the material.

Now in full panic mode, James pushed himself off the couch and began searching the living room and kitchen for his phone, fingers fumbling in his haste. When he couldn't immediately find the device, James leant against the nearest kitchen counter, blowing his breath out. And that's when he remembered where he left it.

Pushing himself off the counter, James strode quickly towards the room he shared with Logan. Flinging the door open, James went to begin his search but stopped in his tracks when he spotted Logan nestled on their bed. Carlos had been right, Logan had his head stuck in a book but it wasn't one of the large medical volumes that Logan was often spotted with.

No this book was a small brown hardback and from where James stood was covered in swirling gold writing. It was obviously a good book because Logan hadn't even bothered to look up when James entered the room. James felt a sense of relief wash over him as he watched Logan read on their bed. He had begun to worry for the smart boy's safety but now Logan was in front of him, James felt calm once more.

Letting out a small cough, James watched amused as Logan jumped slightly, the book in his hand immediately disappearing under a pillow. The smart boy turned towards James, cheeks tinted pink, a sheepish expression spread across his features.

"James," Logan said scrubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"Hey Logie, watcha reading?" James asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh nothing." Logan shifted slightly to hide the pillow he hid the book under.

"It must have been good if it managed to make you forget about meeting me at the pool." James said, watching as Logan's mouth fell open.

"James, I am so sorry. I'm really sorry." Logan replied cheek dusted with pink

"It's fine honestly, just tell me what you were reading." James crawled up the bed and sat on Logan's knees.

When Logan didn't automatically respond, James dove forward; his hand sliding under the pillow Logan had hidden his book under. Logan squeaked, diving forward as well making James lose his balance. The smart boy let out an oomph as James landed on his chest, pinning him back against the headboard. However that didn't stop James from struggling to get a hold of Logan's book. The room was filled with grunts and groans as the pair wrestled.

"Okay fine." Logan shouted when James' hands found the ticklish spot on his waist.

James smiled innocently up at his boyfriend as he withdrew the book from under the pillow. This time James was able to read the gold swirling writing. He felt a smirk tugging at his lips when he realised that Logan had been reading poetry. A small chuckle slipped past James' lips, Logan's blush deepening. The smart boy opened his mouth make a witty remark but quickly shut it when James spoke.

"Read to me." James says, laying his head against Logan's chest.

"What?" Came Logan's response, the smart boy shocked by James' request.

Usually whenever Logan was reading something that was considered nerdy and uncool, James would whinge and whine until Logan put whatever he was reading down and pay the pretty boy attention. The shock quickly wore off as Logan felt James curl his hands gently against his chest, cheek nuzzling the material of Logan's t-shirt.

"Read me something." James repeated

Flicking to a new page, Logan let his eyes flicker over the text before he opened his mouth to speak.

_Hence Burgundy, Claret, and Port, __  
><em>_Away with old Hock and Madeira, __  
><em>_Too earthly ye are for my sport; __  
><em>_There's a beverage brighter and clearer._

_Instead of a piriful rummer, __  
><em>_My wine overbrims a whole summer; __  
><em>_My bowl is the sky, __  
><em>_And I drink at my __eye__,_

_Till I feel in the brain __  
><em>_A Delphian pain - __  
><em>_Then follow, my Caius! then follow: __  
><em>_On the green of the hill __  
><em>_We will drink our fill __  
><em>_Of golden sunshine, __  
><em>_Till our brains intertwine_

Logan paused when he heard a soft snore. Placing the book on the bed, Logan looked down. James' eyes were closed, his eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly. The pretty boy's lips were pursed ever so slightly, his nose wrinkling as he shifted lightly in his sleep. Logan sighed softly, a small smile spreading across his features as he took in his sleeping boyfriend.

Running his fingers softly through James' hair, Logan muttered a small 'I love you' under his breath before turning his attention back to his book. Even as his eyes scanned the text, Logan couldn't help but glance down at James, the small smile glued to his features. However if he had looked close enough at his boyfriend's sleeping face he would of noticed a small smile tilting the edges of James' mouth.

**I'm sorry if this is crappy and random but this idea stuck itself into my head last night and I couldn't work on any of my other fics until I got this out of my system. I hope you all enjoy this. :D**


End file.
